


The Time We Spend Together

by TurnaboutEmotions



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnaboutEmotions/pseuds/TurnaboutEmotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After our mysterious doctor had hesitantly performed quite the troublesome operation on his lovely assistant Pinoko a while back, her body had finally grown into its full bloom. The two begin spending more quality time together, and Pinoko has caught onto Black Jack’s change of heart for her. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time We Spend Together

“Doc! Doc!!” The ginger-haired female screamed out in such agony that her ears would then hear the quick stomps of the doctor’s feet rushing towards her bedroom.

“Pinoko! What’s wrong?” Black Jack exclaimed right as he barged into her bedroom while ignoring the ‘you should knock first’ rule. After all, this was an emergency! Who would have thought of that, anyway? Or… was something even wrong with her? It didn’t take the surgeon much longer to decide on that answer as his orbitals began to blink a couple of times while watching the lady twirl about in front of her long mirror.

“What took you so long?”

“… What? You cried out for me!”

“I know!”

Black Jack sighed, “I honestly thought you were seriously injured, or worse… had gone back to your smaller body size.”

“No way I am going back to that small frame! I hate it!”

“Heh..” He then smiled and continued to watch the other marvel at herself. “Since you seem fine, and woke me up for no particular reason, I might as well read the daily newspaper.”

“Hold it right there, mister!” Pinoko spun around so she could be facing him with cheeks puffed, and hands placed on her curved hips, “I actually did call you hear for a very good reason! I’m still the wife, you know!” Black Jack had not even moved a single muscle but his right brow raised, visage perplexed. “And that reason being…?”

“AH!”

“EHH?”

“How rude of you…!! I-W-when are you finally going to ask me out!?”

Black Jack’s facial expression became even more baffled, “Um… what?”

“A date! I want you to ask me out on a date already!!”

“Ah… aheh. I don’t know about that..-”

“Why not? Am I still not beautiful enough for you!?”

“T-that’s not it, Pinoko!”

“Well!!?”

The two stood there in silence, and Pinoko’s heart began to race with much range but also distress… and love. She had been in love with the doctor for all her life spent with him, and has been growing impatient with his feelings for her. Ever since the operation, the glorious change with her physique, Black Jack’s feelings began to stir up inside of him at just the sight of her then and even now. 

As soon as the ginger had tuned down she began to fiddle with her digits, orbits watching them while barely glancing from time to still be sure the doc was still standing near her bedroom door.

“D-doc…”

“Hm..?”

“I have noticed a change in your feelings….. towards me. You don’t seem to treat me as a daughter any more. After the operation… now with this gorgeous body of mine, thanks to you… I thought I can finally have a change to be with you. I am of age anyway, and I want you to know… I still love you. I always have and always will.. Not as a 'family’ kind of way! I mean… love, love you!!”

“Pinoko…” Black Jack clenched his hands into fists before making his way to be standing right in front of her. Pinoko continued to shyly fiddle with her digits until she would suddenly feel warm, welcoming arms wrap around her back with gentleness, “….I’m sorry… but I am one not too fond of such feelings…" he frowned to himself, knowing that that was a lie in itself. He was fond of them, though he just had trouble showing them was simply his problem.

Pinoko began to smile and returned the gentle hug to him. “That’s okay, Doc… I just want you to know my true feelings for you. Maybe this body won’t last forever, so… I want to make it worth while!”

The raven doctor smiled a tad. “Make it worth while with only me?”

“Yes, of course! And cook for you! And go on lots of dates with you! Oh! And… marry you…!” she blushed but emitted a soft chuckle.

“A marriage…” Black Jack calmly said as he then placed his chin upon her head. He thought about it for a moment, and soon would tighten his grip around her back.

“Mhmm,” Pinoko puffed her cheeks out once more.

“A marriage at this time would be slightly unacceptable, and rather too fast. It needs time.”

“Arggghhh! O-or… we can do something else that does not have to involve too much activity?”

“That being..?” He asked and gazed down at her.

Pinoko grinned cheerfully up at him, “Play hide and go seek outside!”

He blinked and chuckled while she suddenly began glaring at him. “Why are you laughing?”

“You don’t seem to give up so easily... fine. We can do that, just let me have time to get ready.”

“Yippie!! I’ll go hide now and you can count first! Just don't take too long, now!"

“Alright."

She beamed before releasing from his grasp, and skipped out of her room as the taller male would follow behind her.

\- - - 

After buttoning up his usual black coat, and placing his black cloak over his shoulders, the eccentric doctor made his way out onto the porch of his home. He took in the fresh air for a moment, enjoying the sounds of the oceans waves hit up against the rocks below, then covered his eyes and began counting to twenty aloud.

“… eighteen… nineteen… twenty! Here I come, Pinoko.” Black Jack made his way around each and every corner of the house, searching for any sign at where his assistant could be at.

A few minutes had past, and the doc finally noticed behind the tree a red strip of cloth, "That must be her over there." He mused over towards it, reaching an arm out to only grab a hold of Pinoko’s arm. “Found you.”

“You did, aha! My turn!”

“Hold it…” Black Jack didn’t let her go as he knelt down to sit beside her on the warm grass, propping his back up against the tree’s bark. “Doc…? Are you feeling okay?” He responded to her inquiry with simply a nod, and closed his heavy eyelids shut. Pinoko was a bit dumbfounded but leaned against his arm in silence, “… You stayed up late again, didn’t you?”

“Hush…”

“Hmph! It’s 'my’ turn, ya know!” She pouted which made the surgeon smirk slightly.

“Stop your pouting.." 

“… Ehhh…” Pinoko glared at him, “So you’re just going to rest here, aren’t you?! In that caseee…-” Black Jack said nothing but would hear the rustling of Pinoko’s skirt, and felt a pair of legs straddle him against the tree.

“Mm…?” His eyes shot open, and was now looking right into his partner’s own face. "A-ah...! What do you think you're doing!?" 

Pinoko gently wrapped her long arms around the back of his nape, rolling her orbits with a slight chuckle. "I want to stay closer to you like this; that's all." 

The doctor did his best to relax himself, and held her closer until pressing his lips up against hers. "Nngh.. alright then."

Pinoko smiled into their sweet kiss, "Ehehe, good!" she then slowly yet gently began pressing herself against him.

Black Jack groaned slightly from the pressure, her warmth, and even their hearts beating against one another's chests. 

The two blushed faintly from the lovely moment; enjoying every single minute of it...

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly never thought I would be writing a fanfic from this anime/manga series. But this was suddenly born from my wacky imagination, haha ! Anywayyy, I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
